This invention relates generally to control mechanisms and more particularly to systems for upgrading existing mechanism to more modern mechanisms.
Using the field of hydrocarbon refining as an example, there are hundreds of refineries which have been operating for decades. These refineries though have not been upgraded with the enhanced modern technology due to the costs associated with the upgrade. The preventive cost is not in the cost of the actual equipment, rather it includes the cost experienced when the refinery “goes down” while the upgrade is being installed (which often runs millions of dollars) as well as the risk associated with the upgrade itself should it not work properly and need to be debugged.
The risk of upgrading the technology is that the upgrade will not operate properly, will need adjustment to operate the refinery properly, or will affect another entire system not subject to the upgrade. In all of these situations, the refinery itself is inoperable which generates a very large loss of profit.
Further, a refinery that is taken off-line is not easily brought back on-line which causes even more problems.
Because of all of these reasons, operators of refineries are extremely reluctant to install more modern controllers, sensors, and remote operating mechanisms. This reluctance has a cascading affect as normal preventative maintenance is either postponed or totally eliminated; hence, when the existing systems break or fail, often replacement parts are difficult or typically impossible to obtain. The operators of the refineries are therefore on a fatal path where the question isn't if, but when, operationally critical equipment fails and cannot be replaced.
While this is particularly true for refineries, the same condition exists for a host of other systems such as sewage treatment plants, municipal water supplies, air-traffic control situations, and a host of others, well known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
It is clear that there is a significant need for a mechanism which permits a safe upgrade which eliminates or minimizes the risks of failure to the system.